burning Love
by kikkibunny
Summary: A one-shot for my best friend who loves the pairing NaLu, with a small amount of one-sided NaLi if you squint. R&R!


**Well this one-shot was requested, okay so my best friend begged me to write it. Mikky (mikkipanda) is my best friend and has been for many years, she absolutely loves NaLu and wanted me to do this for her, so mouse here is your NaLu one-shot just for you.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Natsu was pacing back and forth in the guild, he had a big decision to make, one that would affect everyone. **_"Natsu~" _** sung a female voice, he shivered in annoyance and fear, annoyance because it was the same damn woman he's been avoiding since she got back from Edolas, Lisanna and fear because his girlfriend would go demon on Lisanna for flirting with him before she kicked his ass for allowing it, and when Lucy got mad she got scary. Natsu was hiding in the back of the guild, to get away from the clingy transformation mage, of course she was his friend but she didn't see it that way and wouldn't leave him alone, always following him and flirting with him and he got sick of it after a few weeks and now it's been 6 months. 

When everyone had come back from Tenrojima **(spelling?)**he thought she would let it go but she only got worse, it got to the point of her snapping at Lucy whenever she was around or when she thought he wasn't there she'd say rude and nasty comments to Lucy. Natsu loved Lucy with all his heart, she was his everything and the only one to know about their secret relationship was happy, they had to tell him and he swore not to tell a soul. Natsu tucked away the object he was holding into his pocket, he could smell Lucy at the guild and he thought now was the right time, that was until he ran into Lisanna, damn he really wished she wasn't here at all. **_"Natsu there you are I was getting worried"_** she said sweetly, pushing her body against his, he could only roll his eyes at her. 

In his mind Lucy was the most stunning girl, she was perfect in his eyes and on top of all the beauty and brains she was strong too, unlike Lisanna, who wasn't all that strong and wasn't close to being as smart as Lucy and her looks weren't even a lifetime near Lucy's beauty. **_"Hi Lisanna, can you move I have to go see someone"_** he asked trying to keep his voice neutral his eyes however shoed how much he DIDN'T want to be there, she scowled at him and stomped away. It was now or never he thought, and he'd choose now because he wanted this more than anything, Natsu stood on a table in the middle of the guild and whistled to get everyone's attention. 

Lucy and Natsu had kept their relationship a secret for so long because neither wanted to deal with the constant teasing and to add on Lisanna's trampy behaviour it would only make matters worse so they kept their love a secret but Natsu had another idea today, and his plan was HUGE! **_"Listen up I have something to say"_** Natsu said to the guild, his eyes locked with Lucy's and a grin appeared on his face, she tilted her head in confusion. **_"Okay so there's this girl she's perfect in every way and she's incredibly smart and beautiful and she's everything to me, I love her with my soul and heart so I thought I'd finally do this"_** he said loud enough for the entire guild to hear, Lucy was blushing but trying to hide it behind her bangs but no one noticed they were discussing who it was, half said Lisanna including the girl herself while the other half said Lucy. 

Natsu walked forward pushing his way through the crowd, both girls where at the bar , as he got closer Lisanna's eyes sparkled in joy thinking he was going to her, but he stopped before he got to her, he stopped at Lucy. Natsu dropped down onto one knee and pulled out what he had been pacing around over before, a ring with a red ruby in between two diamonds, it was gorgeous. **_"Luce we've been together for a while and I love you so will you marry me?"_** he asked hopefully, smiling at her and paying no attention to the fuming Lisanna, Lucy grinned at him before throwing her arms around him, he stood up and swung her around **_"of course you baka"_** she said laughing once he set her down on the ground, he slid the ring on her finger and grinned at her before he kissed her, in front of the entire guild, a kiss filled with love and joy. 

The guild cheered for the newly engaged couple but Mira sudenly stopped along with Erza, both ahd dark aura's **_"wait a minute you said you had been together for a while now?! since when?!"_** asked Mira with a glare, she wasn't happy about not being told. Natsu rubbed the back of his head nervously **_"since before Tenrojima baically just after we got back from Edolas" _** he said carefully, he was wary of the two scary women **_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" _** they shouted **_"because we wanted to keep it a secret so we could just enjoy each other in peace without you guys teasing us or bugging us about being together, plus it was fun" _** explained Lucy, Mira and Erza smiled sweetly, their dark aura's gone **_"we understand Lucy but if Natus breaks your heart I will tear his out"_** Erza said to her, Natsu paled and hid behind his fiancé. 

**_"He hasn't yet and I know he won't, he already marked me as his so we're together for eternity and I wouldn't have it any other way"_** Lucy said happily before putting her arms around his neck smiling up at him. Natsu's hands on her waist as he brought his mouth down to hers as they shared a passionate kiss, the guilds cheers in the background. Natsu pulled away slightly letting Lucy catch her breath as he caught his, their foreheads together, their eyes only seeing each other **_"I Love you Luce and I always will"_** Natsu told her. Lucy's eyes sparkled with happy tears and love **_"and I love you too my valiant dragon"_** she purred before they brought their lips together again for another love filled kiss. They were and are each other's world, he is her valiant dragon, her saviour the one man she can count on to save her if she was too ever fall. She was his light, his beautiful star that brought him so much happiness, he'd always love her just like she would always love him, forever and always.

* * *

**Well there you go mouse a sweet little NaLu just like I promised :D hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot, PM me if you want a certain pair done. **

**Kikkibunny**


End file.
